prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 7, 2013 Monday Night RAW results
The October 7, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which will take place on October 7, 2013 at CONSOL Energy Center in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Summary And now comes the fallout. One night after he singlehandedly sent the WWE Title Match at WWE Battleground to a No Contest with a swing of his fist, Big Show had no choice but to stand and face the music when Stephanie McMahon called him out for a very public – and ruthless – reprimanding on Raw. As it turned out, “The Authority’s” resident queen bee wasn't so much interested in an explanation as extended humiliation of The World's Largest Athlete, yet it was Big Show's attempt to stand his ground that ultimately cost the giant the most. Pushed to the brink by Stephanie, Show finally caved and roared that he interfered in the Battleground main event because Stephanie herself – using Brad Maddox as her mouthpiece – had ordered him to do so. The accusation sent the McMahon heiress’ rage into high gear, and she quickly leveled six slaps to the giant's face before borrowing her famous father's signature phrase: “YOU’RE FIRED!” The “Uncrowned World Heavyweight Champion’s” throne seemed farther away than ever when, one night after losing to Dolph Ziggler at the WWE Battleground kickoff, Damien Sandow was treated to an encore performance from WWE's resident Showoff. Reeling from a Ziggler-induced knee injury that prevented him from cashing in his Money in the Bank contract at Battleground, Sandow started off with a feral burst of offense that showed The Showoff no quarter, punctuated by a pad-less Elbow of Disdain to Ziggler's sternum. It only took one maneuver for Dolph to switch the momentum, dodging a charge from Sandow that sent The Enlightened One plowing into the turnbuckle. The Showoff then channeled his challenger by mauling Sandow with a series of punches before transitioning seamlessly into his signature acrobatic style. Sandow attempted to use Ziggler's momentum against him by reversing a roll-up pin, but Dolph was ready for that, too, pouncing with the Famouser for the three-count. Looks like the Diva “Newbies” are getting the hang of things: Taking the ring alongside their de facto Diva mentor Natalya, “Total Divas” stars Eva Marie & JoJo notched a milestone win in a Six-Diva Tag Team Match on Raw. The unlucky recipients of their wrath were Alicia Fox, Aksana & Rosa Mendes, though the trio of devious Divas took advantage of Eva Marie's inexperience when the newcomer tagged into the bout. Some quick thinking saved the “Total Divas” when Eva reached Natalya on the apron, and “The Queen of Harts” sealed the deal with a discus clothesline and Sharpshooter to Alicia Fox that earned the reality stars the win. Make it dos for Los Matadores, who followed up their debut victory over 3MB with a second win over a new permutation of the rockers’ ranks: Where the toreadors felled Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal last week, this time Mahal & Drew McIntyre met their defeat at the hands of the mysterious newcomers. Moments after “The Maharajah” felt the brunt of the Matadores’ offense, McIntyre tagged in and briefly turned the tables. Yet the synchronized offense of Diego & Fernando ultimately felled the two-bit rock gods when all was said and done. Even El Torito got his licks in on the rockers, baiting Heath Slater into the ring and shocking the former WWE Tag Team Champion with a hurricanrana off the top rope. Fear the bull. The only thing Ryback and Paul Heyman like less than “bullies,” as it turns out, is “cheaters.” The mad scientist and his monstrous man-at-arms came to Pittsburgh in a huff over the events of WWE Battleground, where CM Punk took advantage of the referee's distraction to low-blow Ryback into defeat. With great indignation, the ECW mastermind ascended his personal pulpit and ran down his onetime champion's ethics, even going so far as to demean Punk to his face when The Straight Edge Superstar showed up in person. But Punk's open rematch challenge slightly backfired when Ryback invited the former WWE Champion to back up his famous talk in Pittsburgh. With Punk at a 2-on-1 disadvantage, the situation didn't look all that great. Happily, though, R-Truth was on hand to offer his hand and even the odds. It was a rough night in Pittsburgh for Paul Heyman's minions when Curtis Axel & Ryback fell to the combined efforts of CM Punk & R-Truth in an impromptu tag match on Raw. With Punk and Ryback circling each other for the majority of the bout, Axel felt the brunt of Punk & Truth's offense at the outset when they isolated him from his monstrous partner. The Intercontinental Champion turned the tide for his team only when he tagged in Ryback, freeing “The Big Guy” to control the pace of the match. With Truth now alone in the ring and unable to reach The Straight Edge Superstar, Ryback and Axel alternated offense against the former U.S. Champion while Heyman screamed instruction from the outside. Ryback's showboating backfired when Truth lashed out with a heel kick and tagged in Punk, who made quick work of a freshly-tagged Axel with the Go to Sleep. Yet Punk allowed Truth to do the final honors and avenge his devastating loss at Battleground with a “perfect” scissor kick to Axel's head. Few WWE Superstars were more upset about the outcome of Battleground than Randy Orton, and The Viper took out his frustrations on an old enemy in Pittsburgh: Kofi Kingston. Hungry for a “W” after his loss to Bray Wyatt at Battleground, The Boom Squad General used the full scope of his bag of tricks in pursuit of victory over The Viper. Despite Kofi's fast start, though, a backdrop onto the barricade swung the contest firmly in favor of The Apex Predator. Orton made a systematic show of dismantling his opponent, yet Kingston grinded his way to a second wind, plastering Orton with a sky-high cross body off the top rope. The burst left Kofi winded yet he found the reserves to hang tight, although it was all for naught after The Apex Predator executed a hanging DDT off the barricade and followed with a match-ending RKO. The night might have ended happily for Orton then, if Daniel Bryan hadn't stormed the ring and laid waste to The Viper, mauling his longtime opponent into retreat while officials gave hot pursuit. It's not a typo: One night after his new buddy Rob Van Dam was brutalized into submission by Alberto Del Rio, Ricardo Rodriguez avenged his pal's (and his own) humiliation when Vickie Guerrero named him the surprise opponent for the World Heavyweight Champion on Raw. Granted, he had some help: A sudden, blockbuster announcement from Vickie left the champion so gobsmacked that Ricardo was able to capitalize, springing a surprise rollup on his former jefe for the 1-2-3. The Essence of Excellence wasn't about to let his old buddy's win go unpunished, though, and he quickly cut Ricardo's celebration short with another hellacious beatdown of his former ring announcer. Oh, and as for that announcement that left Del Rio so furious? It was Vickie's announcement of his new No. 1 contender at Hell in a Cell ... John Cena. Fandango danced away with a victory again on Raw, putting his famous feet to good use against a game Zack Ryder in Pittsburgh's CONSOL Energy Center. After a tight back-and-forth, the furious efforts of The Ultimate Broski brought him within a spiked hair's breadth of victory when he planted a big boot in the chiseled mug of the dancing fiend, yet Ryder's euphoria was short-lived. A kick to the head left Ryder face-down on the mat, and Fandango’ soaring leg drop to the back of the broski's neck put the bout to rest. The Real Americans’ win at WWE Battleground was marked by one of the greatest feats of strength the WWE Universe has ever seen when Antonio Cesaro executed the Cesaro Swing on The Great Khali. And, as proof it was no fluke, the mighty “patriots” repeated the feat the next night on Raw. After Jack Swagger battled Santino Marella to a standstill, Cesaro & Khali entered the bout and the former U.S. Champion sent The Punjabi Titan twirling again with the Swing, covering him for the win moments after. Cesaro's demonstration didn't end there, though: Hornswoggle nearly suffered the same fate as Khali, although Santino happily liberated his little buddy from the strongman's clutches with The Cobra before Cesaro could really get rolling. “The Most Must-See Talk Show in WWE” got a sharp jolt of terror when Bray Wyatt came strolling out of the darkness, interrupting “Miz TV” before it even got going. The Eater of Worlds’ presence (plus the sudden appearance of Luke Harper & Erick Rowan in the ring) sent Miz into flight-or-fight mode and The Awesome One managed to get a few shots in on Bray before making his escape. Yet “The Man of 1,000 Truths” left Miz off with an final warning ringing in his ears: “You can run, but you cannot hide.” With Triple H perched at ringside, there was little chance of Daniel Bryan, Cody Rhodes & Goldust scoring another upstart win at the expense of “The Authority,” but it was The King of Kings himself who truly felt the cost of doing business when all was said and done. After strong early work from Goldust, Dean Ambrose created separation in the match by preventing Cody's moonsault, yet Bryan reversed the momentum back, going ballistic and singlehandedly tore the three titleholders to pieces. It was a strong showing just three weeks before Bryan enters Hell in a Cell for another play at the vacant WWE Title (and a very special guest ref), but a steel chair from Ambrose gave Bryan & Co. the Disqualification win, but The Game's decision to restart the bout with a No-DQ stipulation led to disaster when Randy Orton struck Bryan through the crowd with a surprise RKO and fed him to a waiting Seth Rollins for the pin. As The Game admired his handiwork, though, the freshly-fired Big Show made his presence known. With revenge on his mind and nothing to lose, WWE's newest and biggest alumnus fended off The Shield's attempted attacks and promptly KO Punched The Game into oblivion, leaving Raw for the first time in a long time with his head held high. Results ; ; *Dolph Ziggler defeated Damien Sandow (12:15) *Eva Marie, JoJo & Natalya defeated Aksana, Alicia Fox & Rosa Mendes (3:20) *Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre & Jinder Mahal) (w/ Heath Slater) (2:21) *CM Punk & R-Truth defeated Curtis Axel & Ryback (w/ Paul Heyman) (12:45) *Randy Orton defeated Kofi Kingston (13:45) *Ricardo Rodriguez defeated Alberto Del Rio (0:35) *Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Zack Ryder (2:45) *The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro & Jack Swagger) (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Santino Marella & The Great Khali (w/ Hornswoggle) (3:45) *The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) defeated Cody Rhodes, Daniel Bryan & Goldust (13:00) *Dark Match: John Cena and The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro & Jack Swagger) ( w/ Zeb Colter) defeated 3MB (Drew Mcintyre, Jinder Mahal and Heath Slater) by DQ (16:46) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Stephanie McMahon called out Big Show RAW_1063_Photo_002.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_004.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_006.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_008.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_015.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_012.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_013.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_016.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_018.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Damien Sandow RAW_1063_Photo_019.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_020.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_021.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_027.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_036.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_041.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_045.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_043.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_046.jpg Natalya, JoJo & Eva Marie v Alicia Fox, Aksana & Rosa Mendes RAW_1063_Photo_057.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_059.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_061.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_062.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_066.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_068.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_069.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_071.jpg Los Matadores v 3MB RAW_1063_Photo_072.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_075.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_078.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_081.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_082.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_084.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_085.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_087.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_089.jpg Ryback called out CM Punk RAW_1063_Photo_090.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_091.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_093.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_094.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_095.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_098.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_099.jpg CM Punk & R-Truth v Curtis Axel & Ryback RAW_1063_Photo_101.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_103.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_104.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_105.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_108.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_110.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_112.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_113.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_116.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_120.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_122.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_123.jpg Randy Orton v Kofi Kingston RAW_1063_Photo_124.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_125.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_127.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_130.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_132.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_133.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_138.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_141.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_143.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_146.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_147.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_151.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_152.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_159.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_163.jpg Ricardo Rodriguez v Alberto Del Rio RAW_1063_Photo_164.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_167.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_168.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_170.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_173.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_175.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_178.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_182.jpg Fandango v Zack Ryder RAW_1063_Photo_183.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_185.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_187.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_193.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_197.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_198.jpg The Real Americans v Santino Marella & The Great Khali RAW_1063_Photo_200-1.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_202.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_205-1.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_206-1.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_209-1.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_210-1.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_212-1.jpg The Wyatt Family crashed 'Miz TV' RAW_1063_Photo_240.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_242.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_246.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_248.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_252.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_255.jpg Daniel Bryan, Cody Rhodes & Goldust v The Shield RAW_1063_Photo_257-1.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_258-1.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_260-1.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_262-1.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_264-1.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_269-1.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_273-1.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_275-1.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_276-1.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_278-1.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_282-1.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_286-1.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_287-1.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_289-2.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_290-2.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_291-2.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_292-2.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_295-2.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_296-2.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_297-2.jpg RAW_1063_Photo_298.jpg 6ManTag.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1063 results * Raw #1063 on WWE Network Category:2013 television events